


The Alcohol Episode

by Kato (WritersCoven)



Series: The Emetophobic Poodle Series [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: But Bri comes first, Cute and fluffy I promise, Emetophobic character, Hints of Maylor, I don't remember any of my original upload tags for anything I'm trying guys, M/M, Poor emetophobic Bri, Roger just wants sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersCoven/pseuds/Kato
Summary: The first time Brian Mayshouldhave told Freddie that he was emetophobic, he went to Roger instead.Unfortunately for Roger, that meant he wouldnotbe getting laid that night.





	The Alcohol Episode

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey! Is this a touch of Maylor I see in my emetophobe series?! I do believe so, yes! Enjoy, loves ;)**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**  
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**

The first time Brian May _should_ have told Freddie that he was emetophobic, he went to Roger instead. By this time, he had already moved in with his boyfriend, and Roger kept the old flat a few blocks away. Having settled into the new routines of their fairly separated lives, Roger was _not_ expecting to have any company that evening aside from the pretty brunette he had brought home from the pub.

He was not expecting to have to answer the door at one in the morning.

When he first heard the knocking, Roger shrugged it off. “Ignore it,” he told the giggling brunette, biting her neck. When it continued, he rolled over onto his back and sighed. He was already ready to get up and answer the door, but his very naked, very attractive, very _wasted_ lady friend proceeded to roll on top of him.

“Looks like you’re having a harder time ignoring it than me,” the girl giggled, leaning in for a kiss.

Roger gave his head a slight shake, muttering, “Whoever it is isn’t taking the hint.” He moved to sit up, the woman sliding off of him. She pouted at his back as he left the bedroom to get the door.

The knocking was growing louder and more frantic, much to Roger’s annoyance. He threw the door open with a glare. _“What?”_ He paused as he realized who was at the door. His voice softening, he asked, “Bri?”

Brian was standing in the hall, crying. Streaks of pale, dried salt stained his cheeks. His eyes were wide and panicked with fear. When he saw Roger, he stumbled into the room and turned back to the door.

Roger guided him onto the sofa. “What’s wrong?” he asked. “What happened?”

“Fred’s drunk,” he answered with a whimper.

Roger didn’t follow. “Okay? So’s the girl in my bedroom.”

“You have company?” asked Brian, lifting his gaze to look at Roger, his back noticeably tensing. He started to stand up. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Roger said quickly. “Why-- Why did you come here, Bri?”

“Fred’s drunk,” Brian repeated.

Roger sat down next to the man and nodded. “Yeah, I got that part.”

Brian’s bottom lip stuck out, wobbling. Fresh tears were threatening to spill over. Roger rubbed the drunk sleepiness from his eyes. He wasn’t exactly sober yet, but he had a pretty good feeling that that was something he should keep from Brian.

“Okay, Fred’s drunk. What does that mean, Bri?”

“People that drunk _always_ get sick,” Brian whimpered. He was staring down at his shaking hands. “Either in the morning, or during the night-- or both. They’re always sick.”

Roger-- still not quite understanding-- said, “But it’s not you, though. Fred would be sick, but not you.”

“I can’t--” he stopped, swallowing. He shook his head and whispered, “I just can’t.”

“You can’t what, Bri?”

“I don’t know,” Brian was shutting down, and Roger knew it.

He placed a hand under Brian’s chin and guided the man’s eyes up to his face. “Look at me, Bri,” he ordered. Brian’s gaze met with Roger’s, unfocused and uncertain. He was scared. Roger tried to ease him by asking, “Please tell me.”

“I can’t. I don’t know how--” Brian trailed off. He started chewing on his bottom lip, tearing up his already chapped and broken skin.

“Stop that,” scolded Roger. “What are you scared of?”

Brian’s eyes flashed to Roger’s bedroom door. “I can’t be around it,” he muttered, dropping his gaze to the floor.

Roger thought about that for a moment, processing. He had to make a personal choice-- one that was absurdly difficult for a young man in his twenties to make-- _Did he choose Brian, or did he choose the hot girl just waiting for him to get back to the bedroom?_

Roger stood up and walked back into the room. The brunette was resting on top of the covers, her very full, and very beautiful, breasts hardly concealed by Roger’s blanket. Sleepily, she asked, “Anyone important?”

Roger bent to grab his shirt and handed her back her clothes. “Time to go, dear.”

“Really? You brought me here for this?” she glared, sitting up.

_God, give him strength. That woman could win a beauty contest against Aphrodite._

“Sorry, darling,” he apologized, turning away before he had a chance to change his mind.

The brunette took her clothes with a huff and started getting dressed. “You’re an _ass_ , Roger Taylor,” she snapped.

“Yeah,” Roger agreed. He pulled out a handful of change and offered it out to the woman. “You’re going to want to get a cab.”

“I think I’ll walk,” she shot back, pulling her purse over her shoulder. As she stormed out, Roger watched, slightly dismayed. Brian had better really need him, otherwise Roger might lose it. A woman like that was rare.

When he stepped out of the bedroom, Brian was staring at him. “I’m sorry. I could have gone--”

Roger shut him up. “You’re more important.”

Brian took a deep breath and slid his arms down his thighs. “Fred’s going to be absolutely pissed when he wakes up.”

Roger dropped down beside Brian and shrugged. “He shouldn’t have done it.”

“He didn’t know any better,” Brian defended.

Roger gave him a look. “What do you mean by that, Bri?” he asked.

“Well--” Brian started. He looked away from Roger. “I kind of never told him.”

“You never told your _boyfriend_ that you had a problem with that sort of thing?” Roger glared.

“I didn’t know how to,” Brian apologized. “I’m really sorry. I honestly didn’t mean for--”

_“What did you think I would be doing at one in the morning?”_

Brian shrugged. “Sleeping?”

“So, your response to my sleeping is to wake me up?”

Brian started chewing on his lips again. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered.

Roger took a deep breath. He had to remind himself that Brian was already very on edge, which in turn meant that he would be very emotional and easily upset. “Alright,” he sighed. Standing up and approaching the closet, he explained, “Here’s what we’re going to do.”

Brian blinked at him. “What?”

Roger, pulling out some blankets from the top of the closet, responded, “You’re going to stay the night.”

“Okay,” Brian shrugged. He was starting to calm down now, and his visible change in tension relaxed Roger.

Handing the bedding off to Brian, Roger pointed to Tim’s old bedroom. “Sleep. Go. Now. We can deal with Fred in the morning.”

“But I want to stay with you,” whined the older man.

Roger gave him a quizzical look. “Why?”

Brian didn’t answer for a moment. When he did speak, he admitted, “Because I trust you.”

“But not Fred.”

“Not yet, no,” Brian agreed, sad eyes turning back up to Roger.

Roger nodded, patted Brian’s shoulder, and sighed. “Alright, let’s go.”

He hadn’t had a second bed in the room in a while, but this didn’t bother Brian. He crawled right up into the bed with Roger, as if it were normal, and curled up with his ex-boyfriend. As he was dozing off, he said, “You’re probably my best friend, Rog.”

That day had also been the day that Roger decided, with his heart in fragments, that he would always be there for Brian. It hurt, and it wasn’t entirely fair. Then again, life wasn’t fair. And Roger loved Brian too much to ever hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> **I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to comment and kudos ♥**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**  
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**


End file.
